onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminator Pirates
The Terminator Pirates are a group of an infamous and powerful pirate crew lead by their Admiral Cabral D. Luis and they are occupying many islands that would become the Terminator Grandline where they protect the people of all race from the World Government and the World Nobles from slavery. Jolly Roger The jolly roger consist of a skull that shiny metal and is wearing a sunglasses that shows on the right lens of the sunglasses a glowing red eye and on the skull have bolts on the forehead and on the chin. The crossbones is a cross like "T" like the infamous Whitebeard Pirates. The second jolly roger is a symbol a letter "T" and is the color blue and each high ranking members and lower ranking members has on either on the clothing or either tattooed on the bodies and it shows loyalty to the Admiral. Crew Members The pirate crew consist of the rankings of the Terminator Pirates and is similar to the Marine ranks and it goes to Admiral to Lieutenant Junior Grades to have more advantages and also some are Ministers to run the islands that they took over. Terminator Pirates Ranks: *Tenth- Admiral *Ninth- Vice Admiral *Eighth- Rear Admiral *Seventh- Commodore *Sixth- Captains *Fifth- Commander *Fourth- Division Commander *Third- Lieutenant Commander *Second- Lieutenants *First- Lieutenant Junior Grades Members Admiral *Cabral D. Luis the Terminator-Admiral/King: A current Yonko who ate the Nano-Nano Fruit, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into nanobots at will, and Dog-Dog Fruit: Model Ware Wolf is a Myhtical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Ware Wolf. His current bounty is 5,045,000,000. Vice Admiral *"Sword Fingers" Cabral D. Carina-Vice Admiral/Official: The eldest sister of the Cabral Family who ate the Sword-Sword Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn any parts of your body into swords, making the user a Sword Human. Her current bounty is 1,632,000,000. *Cabral D. Marcos the Rhino King-Vice Admiral/Official: The young brother of the Cabral Family who ate the Rhino-Rhino Fruit a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a rhino. His current bounty is 1,453,000,000 *Vanessa the Game Artist-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin and sister of Cynthia, and a hybrid between a human and an Inkling that has the ability to create ink and weapon of choice is Cybernetic Enhancements and a sword called Painter's Brush. Her current bounty is 1,504,000,000. *"Moon Sword"Cynthia-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin and sister of Vanessa that ate the Tweet-Tweet Fruit: Model Swan, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allow the user to transform into a swan. Her current bounty is 1,485,000,000. *Cabral D. Leslie the Razor Claw-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin of the Cabral Family that ate the Claw-Claw Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to elongate their fingernails, making the user a Claw Human. Her current bounty 1,603,000,000. *"Gamer"Cabral D. Aaron-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin of the Cabral Family that has Cybernetic Enhancements and an axe called the Techno Axe. His current bounty is 1,409,000,000. *Bobby the Sword King-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin and brother of Jonathan, and has a ability of Electric Modification and a Modified Arm, and also have a sword called the Demon's Sword. His current bounty is 1,299,000,000. *Jonathan the Dagger King-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin and a brother of Bobby, and has a ability of Electric Modification and a Modified Arm, and also have two daggers called Demon's Twin Dagger. His current bounty is 1,184,000,000. *"Great Spearman"Cabral D. Eric-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin of the Cabral Family and his weapons of choice Wootz Steel Armor, a ring blades, a boot knife, a spiked cape, and a Battle Spear. His current bounty is 1,524,000,000. *Crystal the Sapphire-Vice Admiral/Official: A cousin and a sister of Celeste, and ate the Sparkle-Sparkle Fruit: Model Sapphire, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform their body into sapphire. His current bounty is 1,301,000,000. *Celeste the Ruby-Vice Admiral/Official: a cousin and sister of Crystal, and ate the Sparkle-Sparkle Fruit: Model Ruby, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform their body into ruby. His current bounty is 1,242,000,000. Rear Admiral *"Iron Man" Ethan-Rear Admiral: He is a close friend of Luis and his weapon of choice is Cybernetic Enhancements and also a built-in laser cannon. His current is 1,030,000,000. *"Lightning Bolt"Ismael-Rear Admiral: He is a close friend of Luis and ate the Shock-Shock Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and emanate powerful shocks, making the user a Shock Human. He current is 997,000,000. *"Machine Gun" Ruiz D. William-Rear Admiral: He is a close friend of Luis and ate the Gun-Gun Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn parts of their body in any type of guns, making the user a Gun Human. His current bounty is 1,004,600,000. *Robinson D. David the Owl King-Rear Admiral: He is a close friend of Luis and ate the Bird-Bird Fruit: Model Owl, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into an owl at will. His current bounty is 925,000,000. *"Chiller" Fisher D. Drekwon-Rear Admiral: he is a close friend of Luis and ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Model Ice Dragon, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transforms into a ice breathing dragon. His current bounty is 994,500,000. *Enrique of the Wind-Rear Admiral/Boxer: He is another close friends of Luis and is worlds famous boxer of the Terminator Grandline. His current bounty is 987,100,000. *"Wild Side"Miguel-Rear Admiral: He is another close friend of Luis and ate the Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Model Two Tailed, a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows that user to transform into a two tailed fox and he has a pet fox named Swiper a scarf that "ate" the Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Model Fox, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a fox. Miguel's bounty is 932,000,000 and Swiper's bounty is 1,000,000. *"Wild Dog"Carnelo-Rear Admiral/Minister: He is the Minister of Mokomo Island and the husband of Polt and ate the Slice-Slice Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to have long fingernails and create a compressed air blade, making the user a Slicing Human. His current bounty is 949,000,000. *"Electric Charger"Cabral D. Polt-Rear Admiral: She the adopted daughter of Luis and the wife of Carnelo, and she holds a Meito shirasaya called Fang. Her current bounty is 1,103,000,000. *"Electric Dog"Blacky-Rear Admiral: He is a canine mink and he holds a cleaver called the Whale Cleaver. His current bounty is 932,000,000. *"Electric Paw"Shorty-Rear Admiral: He is a canine mink that and he wears a gauntlet called Dog's Paw. His current bounty is 867,900,000. *"Great Beauty"Cookie-Rear Admiral: She is a canine mink that ate the Beauty-Beauty Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to morph their bodies to any kind of beauty body, making the user a Beauty Human. *"Cute Killer"Marbles-Rear Admiral: She is a cat mink that ate the Cute-Cute Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to morph into things that are cute, making the user a Cute Human. Her current bounty is 834,000,000. *Palomo of the Pack-Rear Admiral/Minister: He is a canine mink and Minister of Rodeo Island, and ate the Drift-Drift Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to make non living object to float, making the user a Drifting Human. His current bounty is 978,000,000. *"Finch Queen" Flower-Rear Admiral/Minister: She is the Minster of Birdwatch Island and ate the Tweet-Tweet Fruit: Model Zebra Finch, a Zoan-type devil fruit that allows the user to transform into a zebra finch. Her current bounty is 823,100,000. Commodore *"Speed Charger"Sonic-Commodore/Minister: He is a hybrid between a human and a porcupine mink and a Minster of Freedom Island and ate the Speed-Speed Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to become fast as speed of light, making the user a Speed Human. His current bounty is 1,042,000,000. *"Soul Spirit"Sans-Commodore/Administrator: He is the Administrator of the Terminator Grandline Tax Payment and ate the Spirt-Spirit Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to freely interact with and manipulate spirits, making the user a Spirit Controlling Human. His current is 1,054,000,000. *"Mojo Mind"Crash Bandicoot-Commodore/Minister: He is the Minster of Wumpa Island and the Mind-Mind Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to control the opponent's mind, making the user a Mind Controlling Human. His current bounty is 1,039,000,000. *"Pumpkin King"Skellington D. Jack-Commodore/Minister: He is a hybrid between a Longarm and Longleg tribe and Minister of Hollows Island, and ate the Ecto-Ecto Fruit, a Logia-type devil fruit that allows to create, control, and turn to ectoplasm. His current bounty is 903,000,000. *"Candle Master"Lumiere-Commodore/Servant: He is the Head Servant of the Cabral Family Mansion and ate the Candle-Candle Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to become a living candle and ignite fire, making a user Candle Human. His current bounty is 1,028,000,000. *Puss in Boots-Commodore/Minster: He is a cat mink and Minister of Fransico Island and holds a Meito rapier called El Espada. His current bounty is 1,003,400,000. *"Superhuman"Bane-Commodore/Administrator: He is a Administrator of the Gyms and a champion of the Terminator Wrestler Tournament. His current bounty is 1,024,000,000. *"Man Hunter"Delgado D. Hoss-Commodore: He is a former Marine Captain and his weapon of choice is a machine gun called Hunter's Rifle, a sword peg leg, and a cybernetic arm. His current bounty is 1,032,000,000. *"Queen of Snakes" Medusa-Commodore/Minister: She is a former Kuja Tribe member and Minister of Serpent Island ate the Stare-Stare Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to turn their opponent to stone, making a user a Staring Human. Her current bounty is 1,004,300,000. *"Xeno Queen"Ripley-Commodore: She is a former Marine Ensign and ate the Alien-Alien Fruit: Model Xenomorph, a Alien Zoan-type devil fruit that allows the user to transform into a Xenomorph. Her current bounty is 903,000,000. *Professor Pyg (Valentin Lazlo)-Commodore/Administrator: He is a Administrator of the Butcher Factories and ate the Steel-Steel Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to create steel weapons out of their bodies, making the user a Steel Human. His current bounty is 939,000,000. *Spade the Time Eater-Commodore/Administrator: He is the Administrator of the Island Portal Stations and ate the Portal-Portal Fruit, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to create portals to travel from far distances, making the user a Portal Human, and also ate the *"Dynamic Duo"Tom and Jerry- Commodores/Ministers: Tom is a cat mink and Jerry is a mouse Mink, and both of them are Minister of Jasper Island and the both holds weapons, Tom holds a sword and Jerry holds a axe. Their current bounties are 950,000,000.